heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC animated universe (comics)
While Batman and Superman had their own animated series and comic book follow-ups, the rest of the characters in the would appear in the following comics often. ''The Batman Adventures'' The Batman Adventures was created as a comic book tie-in to Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures. Various titles related to the animated series ran from 1992 to 2004, along with various mini-series and one-shots. ''Superman Adventures'' Similar to The Batman Adventures, Superman Adventures was created as a comic book tie-in to Superman: The Animated Series. It ran between 1996 to 2002. ''Gotham Girls'' ''Adventures in the DC Universe'' Adventures in the DC Universe is the title of a comic book published by DC Comics. Following on from Batman Adventures and Superman Adventures, Adventures in the DC Universe used the same "animated style" as seen in the DC Animated Universe, but focused on a rotating cast of characters from throughout the DC Universe. Most of the characters appearing in this series had yet to be seen in any DC Animated Universe series and, as such, their designs and histories were quite different than they ended up being in their appearances in the television series, such as Justice League. For example, Kyle Rayner often appears in this series, but he appears to be far less like his animated series counterpart (who had not yet appeared on Superman: The Animated Series), and is more reflective, both visually and historically, of the character appearing in the regular DC Universe comics. ''Justice League Adventures'' / Justice League Unlimited Justice League Adventures is a DC comic book series featuring the Justice League, but set in the continuity (and style) of the television shows Justice League and Justice League Unlimited; as opposed to the regular DC Universe. It is a sister title to Batman Adventures (based on Batman: The Animated Series) and Superman Adventures (based on Superman: The Animated Series). Justice League Adventures ran for 34 issues from 2002–2004 before being restarted under the title Justice League Unlimited (to match the recreation and renaming of the television series). The new title ran for 46 issues from 2004–2008 before being canceled in May 2008, ending the last production of the DC Animated Universe. ''Batman Beyond'' and the Beyond universe Batman Beyond also received a number of on-going and mini-series related to the series. Due to the popularity of the Batman Beyond concept, numerous tie-ins and cameos were created as a bridge between the DC animated universe and the DC Universe. Since 2012, DC Comics publishes three weekly digital series related to Batman Beyond, as prints them monthly as Batman Beyond Unlimited. Additional characters While the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited comics did use many characters from the DC Universe, some characters never made it to the screen. Those that did not appear in the television series are listed below: Heroes * Adam Strange ** Justice League Adventures #25-26 ** Justice League Unlimited #4 ** Was to appear in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Hunter's Moon" (originally titled "Mystery in Space", after the title of the comic Adam appeared in), but the character was off-limits to the creative team. * Alan Scott (Green Lantern) ** Adventures in the DC Universe #4 ** Justice League Adventures #20 (cameo) ** Justice League Unlimited #40 ** He, along with the rest of the Justice Society of America, was to originally appear in the Justice League episode "Legends". The appearance was rejected because their portrayal was too similar to their Golden Age appearance, thus an analogue group (the Justice Guild of America) was created. * Animal Man ** Justice League Unlimited #29 * Black Lightning ** Justice League Unlimited #15, #27 ** Usage of the character (outside of the comic books) would have required paying royalties to Tony Isabella.http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/003717774.cfm * Blue Beetle ** Adventures in the DC Universe #8 ** Justice League Unlimited #5, #20, #43 ** The rights to the character were unavailable due to the 1940s radio show of the same name. * Connor Hawke (Green Arrow) ** Adventures in the DC Universe #13, #16 * Detective Chimp ** Justice League Unlimited #39 * Doctor Occult ** Justice League Unlimited #14 * Firestorm ** Justice League Unlimited #3, #8, #16 ** Was to be the main character of the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Greatest Story Never Told". * Freedom Fighters: Uncle Sam, Doll Man, Human Bomb, Phantom Lady, The Ray, and Black Condor ** Justice League Unlimited #17 * Guy Gardner ** Adventures in the DC Universe #4 (cameo) ** Justice League Unlimited #32 * G'Nort ** Justice League Unlimited #46 * Impulse ** Adventures in the DC Universe #13, Annual #1 * Jay Garrick (The Flash) ** Justice League Adventures #20 (cameo) ** Justice League Unlimited #12 ** He, along with the rest of the Justice Society of America, was to originally appear in the Justice League episode "Legends". The appearance was rejected because their portrayal was too similar to their Golden Age appearance, thus an analogue group (the Justice Guild of America) was created. His costume does make an appearance in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Flash and Substance". * Jim Corrigan ** Justice League Unlimited #37 * Kamandi ** Justice League Adventures #30 * Kon-El (Superboy) ** Adventures in the DC Universe #14, Annual #1 * Kent Shakespeare ** Justice League Adventures #28 * Phantom Stranger ** Justice League Adventures #31 ** Justice League Unlimited #14, #28 ** Was going to appear in Adventures in the DC Universe #20, but the issue was never printed. ** Bruce Timm did want to use the Phantom Stranger and the Spectre, but could not receive permission. The reason for which was not stated. * Power Girl (Not to be confused with the character Galatea) ** Adventures in the DC Universe #6 ** Justice League Unlimited #3, #13, #16 * Space Cabby ** Justice League Unlimited #18 * Spectre ** Justice League Unlimited #37 * Ultra the Multi-Alien ** Adventures in the DC Universe #5 * Zatara ** Justice League Unlimited #40 ** Although he did appear in Batman: The Animated Series, he never made an appearance in Justice League or Justice League Unlimited. * Zauriel ** Justice League Unlimited #7, #14 Villains * Anti-Monitor (cameo) ** Justice League Unlimited #32 * Black Manta ** Justice League Unlimited #26 ** Was to appear in the Justice League episode "The Enemy Below", but was replaced by Deadshot as the appearance was not faithful to the character. ** Was to appear in the Legion of Doom in Justice League Unlimited, but due to a restriction on the Aquaman characters, was replaced with Devil Ray. * Brain Storm ** Justice League Unlimited #8 * Chuma ** Adventures in the DC Universe #3 * Cipher ** Adventures in the DC Universe #1, #8 * Cryonic Man ** Justice League Adventures #12 * General Zod ** Justice League Unlimited #34 ** He first appeared in Superman Adventures #21, but the story acts as a new introduction for Zod. * Girder ** Justice League Unlimited #16 * Houngan ** Adventures in the DC Universe #4 * Matter Master ** Justice League Unlimited #31 * Minister Blizzard ** Justice League Adventures #12 * Rose and Thorn ** Adventures in the DC Universe Annual #1 * Shrapnel ** Adventures in the DC Universe #4 * Snowman ** Justice League Adventures #12 * Time Commander ** Justice League Unlimited #19 Marvel Family The entire Marvel Family (except for Captain Marvel, who made a one-time appearance) were unable to appear on Justice League Unlimited due to legal reasons. * Black Adam ** Adventures in the DC Universe #7 * Captain Marvel Jr. ** Adventures in the DC Universe #7 * Doctor Sivana ** Adventures in the DC Universe #7 ** Justice League Unlimited #15 * Mary Marvel ** Adventures in the DC Universe #7 ** Justice League Unlimited #20, #45 * Mister Atom ** Justice League Unlimited #15, #20 Collected editions References External links * [http://www.warnervideo.com/jlnewfrontier/ Justice League: The New Frontier] Official movie site * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jl/guides/comic/ Justice League Adventures comic book guide] at The World's Finest * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jlu/guides/comic/ Justice League Unlimited comic book guide] at The World's Finest * [http://web.archive.org/web/20080330173528/http://geocities.com/metrotower2/comics.htm Justice League Unlimited comic book guide] at The Metrotower * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jlu/backstage/interviews/hall01.php Jason Hall interview on Justice League Unlimited #33] * Adventures in the DC Universe at The World's Finest Comics Category:DC Comics titles Adventures, Justice League Category:Comics based on television series